


Someday

by Coerlyle of Lhovin (NibrasDerryth)



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Remilie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NibrasDerryth/pseuds/Coerlyle%20of%20Lhovin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What his heart claims, but he's too afraid of hearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

Someday she will see that  
his crown is heavier than ever  
seeming to be garnished by thorns  
when his heart is filled by hers.  
  
Someday she will see that  
the lonely walks will endure forever  
and his heart will be in endless mourns  
if he ever agree to hear his heart's whirs.  
  
Someday, if he is brave,  
he will throw away his thorn crown  
to live the truest of the love stories  
and he will be finally happy and free.  
  
Someday, if he is brave,  
he will make everything else drown,  
he will yell to the world and to the skies  
and no one would make him hide his glee.  
  
But this day is yet to come  
and he has to content himself with the trust  
that one day she will be able to fathom  
that she's the one thing he will always lust.


End file.
